


That fake married trope

by bootyjupiter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve get fake married, classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That fake married trope

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk texted to a friend after we watched 'The Proposal', the classic fake marriage rom-com.

"Bucky, what's wrong?" Steve drew the distressed man into his arms and tried to comfort him. "Steve, I'm getting deported. They're sending me back to Ussr!" He sobbed. "Not on my watch," Steve decided and dropped to his knee and pulled out a ring pop. "I'm sorry, Buck. This is all I got on short notice. Will you fake marry me? I can't lose my best friend." "Oh yes!" Bucky cried. "A million times, yes!" He cleared his throat, "I mean... Thank you, Steve. You're a true friend." "We'll have to move in together, to make a show of it." "Ah, yes, of course," Bucky nodded. That evening, Steve helped Bucky move into his apartemant. "I've made up the guest bed for you," Steve muttered, but he secretly hoped they would share the bed tonight, but Bucky seemed hesitant. "Thank you...for everything, Steve," Bucky smiled and awkwardly reached out to touch his hand, then he retired to bed. Steve sighed and watched him go, then retired to his own bedroom. He tried to play with himself but was too overcome by his feels for Bucky. He lay awake, thinking, wondering what could be...when he heard him, calling out in the night, screaming. "Bucky, I'm coming," he whispered to himself and ran to the guest room. "Bucky! What is it? What's wrong?" He jumped into the bed and drew him into his arms. "Hydra is after me, the tentacles all around my body, squeezing me tighter and tighter..." "Shh," Steve comforted him. "I'll protect you." "Don't leave," Bucky begged and so Steve help him in his arms fir the entire night.  
"We'll be married tomorrow," Steve said as he made Bucky breakfast. "What are you making?" Bucky asked. "Cinnamon rolls." Bucky gasped, "I love cinnamon rolls." They locked eyes, until suddenly Steve looked away, embarrassed and cleared his throat, "so tomorrow then, the wedding. I'll have to give you my father's ring...on such short notice."   
"If anyone objects to this Union, speak now, or forever hold you peace." "Steve," Bucky sighed. "I can't ruin your life like this. You have shown me what it is to love...and I can't ruin the life of someone I love." "But Bucky..." a single tear fell down Steve's cheek as Bucky ran down the aisle. "Bucky! Wait!" Steve ran after him and barged through the church doors. He found Bucky on the church steps and he fell beside him, draping his arms around him. "Bucky...it became real. I love you. Marry me, for real, because I want to date you. You love cinnamon rolls and I love cinnamon rolls. We're two halves of a cinnamon roll. Will you be the other half to my cinnamon roll?" "Oh Steve yea! A million times yes!" Steve overcome with joy fell upon Bucky on the church steps and diddled his tiddies. "No Steve, not here. Your place?" Steve paused and gave him a passionate kiss. "...Our place."  
They got married, had four kids, a dog, a tortoise, and a house in the country, the mortgage will be paid off in thirty years and the taxes...well, super soldiers don't pay taxes.


End file.
